In the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, micro-processing by lithography using a photoresist composition has been carried out heretofore. The micro-processing is a processing method including forming a thin film of a photoresist composition on a silicon wafer, irradiating actinic rays such as ultraviolet rays through a mask pattern on which a pattern for a semiconductor device is depicted, developing it, and etching the silicon wafer using the obtained resist pattern as a protective film. However, in recent years, high integration of semiconductor devices is progressed, and actinic rays used also tend to become shorter wavelength from i-ray (a wavelength of 365 nm) and KrF excimer laser (a wave length of 248 nm) to ArF excimer laser (a wavelength of 193 nm). Along with this change, influences of random reflection of actinic rays from a substrate and standing wave have become serious problems. Accordingly, a method providing an anti-reflective film (bottom anti-reflective coating) between the photoresist and the substrate, has been widely studied.
For example, a composition for forming an anti-reflective film containing polymers having a pyrimidinetrione structure, an imidazolidinedione structure, an imidazolidinetrione structure or a triazinetrion structure has been suggested (see Patent Document 1).
In addition, it is suggested that a quaternary phosphonium salt as a cure catalyst is contained in a resin composition containing tris(β-methylglycidyl) isocyanurate and a carboxyl group containing resin (see Patent Document 2)
[Patent Document 1]
    WO 05/098542 Pamphlet[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-8-325481 (1996)